One Little Question
by SiriuslySirius99
Summary: Jenny Humphrey left the UES six years ago but now she is back...and she is not alone. READ THE A/N FOR MORE INFORMATION BEFORE YOU READ!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay so a few of you requested it so here it is… One Little Question. Like I said I haven't revised it yet so it is pretty crappy and very OOC. So without further adieu….**_

_SPOTTED: Jenny Humphrey was seen at the train station with bags and a little girl. Who is this little cutie? Why did Jenny leave six years ago? How will Nate react to his ex-girlfriend being back, and her leaving without telling him? I don't know but I will definitely find out. Little J is definitely not so little anymore. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl_

"Nathaniel!" Chuck yelled. He looked pissed.

"What?" I ask innocently. He glared.

"What's the matter? You were zoned out for the last five minutes. What happened?" He asks concerned.

"Jenny...she's back. Jenny is back!" I say excitedly. Chuck looked horrified. I don't know why. Jenny is his adopted stepsister. Chuck's dad married Lily Van Der Woodson, but then his dad died, so Lily married a guy named Rufus who is Jenny's dad.

"Ummm... I have to go." Just then his phone sounded, signaling he had a text message. He looked relieved.

"Family meeting... Text you later" He says quickly. He got into the limo, which immediately started driving to the Palace. That was weird. Why do I have the familiar feeling that he is hiding something from me? For the past six years he has always had this guilty look in his eyes. Ever since Jenny left he has had that look in his eyes. What does he know that I don't, and why is he hiding it from me? Does he know who the little girl is?

Chucks POV

I sighed. I have to admit, I felt guilty about not telling Nate the truth. Technically, I wasn't really lying...we really were having a family meeting just not for the reason he thinks it is. I got out of the limo and started up to the Palace. I got into the elevator and about two minutes later I was up to the penthouse. I exited the elevator and walked to the living room.

"UNCLE CHUCK!" I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I looked down to see my niece hugging my legs.

"Lexie!" I exclaim, trying to mimic her excited scream. I picked up Alexandra (A/N: Her name is Alexandra but she has various nicknames: Alex, Lexie, Allie, Lea, Lex, etc.) and looked around the room. I saw my adoptive mother, Lily, my adoptive father, Rufus, my adoptive brothers, Dan and Eric, and my adoptive sisters, Serena and Jenny. I walked over to Jenny and hugged her, while still holding Alex.

"Your back..." I whisper, trying not to cry. I remember the day she told me she was pregnant like it was yesterday.

{[Flashback Chuck: Age 17 Jenny: Age 15]}

I heard crying coming from Jenny's room.

"Jenny?" I say, opening the door to her bedroom. I saw her leaning against her bed, curled up in a ball, crying. "Hey, what happened?" I ask concerned for my little sister. She didn't answer, but pulled something out from under the bed. A pregnancy test. I shakily picked up the test and saw two parallel lines in bright pink.

"Who is the father?" I ask, surprising myself with how calm I sound.

"Nate..." I felt my eyes widen. "But, Chuck you can NOT tell him! Please don't tell him Chuck... He has enough problems! He does not need me and this baby ruining his life, he already has enough problems with his own family," she says desperately, new tears falling down her face.

{[Flashback End]}

I can also remember the day she told the family... Now THAT was dramatic.

[-[Flashback]-]

"FAMILY MEETING" I heard Jenny shout from somewhere in the house. I sighed, but got off my king sized bed and walked out to the sitting room. There I saw my adoptive family sitting down.

"Okayyy... Now that we're all here... I have to say something important." She took in a deep breath "I'm p-pr-pregnant" she stutters.

"WHAT?" shouts Rufus, Dan and Eric.

"Ok everybody, let's just calm down and let's talk about this like adults." Lily says soothingly.

"No I won't calm down! How could you be pregnant?" shouts Dan. Jenny smirks.

"I am sure you know how, Dan. You have probably done it with Serena more than I have with anybody else" she laughs. Serena blushes a crimson red while Dan glares at his little sister. "Okay... Before anybody says anything else let me just say one thing. I want to move in with mom. I can't live here anymore! There is too much drama here in the Upper East Side! I bet in Hudson it is quieter. Besides I doubt the father of this baby even wants it."

"Wait so the father doesn't even know? Who is the father?" Eric asks. Jenny looks down ashamed.

"No he doesn't and I can't tell you" she says quietly. "So can I live with mom?" she looks at Rufus. He sighs but stiffly nods his head.

[-[Flashback END]-]

I let go of Jenny and put Alex down.

"Mommy?" Alex looks at Jenny. Jenny sighs.

"Yes baby?"

"Who is my daddy?" We all look at the five year old girl, terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

"Who's my daddy?" We all look at the 5 year old, terrified.

Present:

~!Jenny's POV!~

I stare at my daughter, lost for words.

"W-What do you mean?" I stutter.

"Well... you, uncle Chuck, uncle Danny, uncle Erik, aunt Serena, grandma, grandpa, and all my friends have daddy's, but I dont. Why don't I have one? Who is he? Where is he? What does he look like?" she asked innocently. I sighed. I knew she would ask this question someday, I just didn't realise it would be this soon. I look around the room and I see she isn't the only one wondering that question. I really hope they don't find out...

"NATE!" Serena shouts. My jaw drops but I quickly close it.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Well you have blond hair and blue eyes, Lexie has dirty blond hair and blue eyes and Nate is the same as Lexie... I if you think about it they kind of look alike, and they both have the same personality." Serena says smartly. I nod stiffly and turned to look at my daughter, who was looking at us with a curious expression. No doubt wondering who Nate is. I bent down so I could look Alexandra in the eyes.

"Baby... your daddy doesn't know who you are." I say softly, watching tears well up on her eyes, "Yes you have a daddy. He lives down the street from here. I have a picture that I could show you." I say, answering all of her questions in one breath. The others in the room looked shocked that I would have a picture of Nate. "Come here into Aunt Serena's room and I could show you" I grabbed her small hand and led her to my old bedroom, which is now Serena's. I let go of Alex's hand and walked into the closet. I bent down and pulled out an old shoebox from behind all of Serena's luxerious clothes. I looked through the pictures until I found the one I was looking for. My heart clenched when I saw that Nate and I both were smiling. I showed the picture to Lexie who took it excitedly. I remember the day we too that picture. It was the day Agnes and I put on that guerilla fashion show and it was Lily and Bart Bass' award ceremony.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" I didn't realise I had tears streaming down my face until Lexie pointed it out, "Do you miss daddy?"

"Yes, I miss your daddy very much, but I am fine." I say honestly.

"Can be go see him?" she asks hopefully. I sighed.

"Tell you what... how about we go to the park and we will get some ice cream afterwards" I say, completly changing the subject.

"Yeah! But can Uncle Chuck come with us?" she asks excitedly.

"If he wants. But right now we have to get ready so here's some clothes go put that on," I say handing her some random clothes off the top of her suitcase. She walks out of the room, and I begin to look for clothes that I could wear.

"Going somewhere?" I jumped and looked for the person who scared me. I saw Chuck standing next to the elevator.

"Yeah, I am taking Lexie to the park and then we are getting some ice cream. Alex wants you to come. You in?" I say, finally finding something to wear.

"Yeah sure..." he says. Lexie walked out of the bathroom wearing a orange tank top and some jean shorts.

"Lexie, Uncle Chuck says he is coming" I say walking into the bathroom to get changed. Five minutes later I walked out of the bathroom to see Chuck and Lexie waiting for me on the couch.

"Ready?" Chuck asks. I nod and we all get into the elevator.

~*~*~*~*PARK*~*~*~*~

"Go play Lex..." I say, pushing her towards the playing area. She eagerly runs towards the swings. I sigh.

"Jenny, why did you really come here?" Chuck asks as soon as we are sure Alex can't hear us. I sigh...I really seem to be doing that alot lately.

"She started asking if she could see her father. He doesn't even know that he is a father Chuck, what am I supposed to do?" I ask desperatley. Chuck sighs.

"Well first you have to tell Nate that he is a dad...and then you have to decide if you want him in Alex's life."

"Of course I want him in Lexie's life, but I'm sca-"

"Jenny?" I looked up and saw those peircing blue eyes...the same color as his daughters.

Spotted: Jenny and Chuck were seen at the park with the little girl. I still don't know who she is but it looks like Jenny is in a tough situation... You know you love me! XOXO GossipGirl


	3. Chapter 3

Recap-

"Well first you have to tell Nate that he is a dad… and then you have to decide if you want him in Alex's life."

"Of course I want him in Alex's life, but I'm sca—"

"Jenny?" I looked up and saw those piercing blue eyes… the same color as his daughters.

_Spotted: Jenny and Chuck were seen at the park with the little girl. I still don't know who she is but it looks like Jenny's in a tough situation._

_You Know You Love Me! XOXO GossipGirl!_

"N-Nate?" I stuttered, not believing what I was seeing. Suddenly I was pulled into a huge hug.

"Your back…" he whispered, his voice full of emotion.

"Obviously…" I say sarcastically, leaning into the hug. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Chuck walk over to where Alex was. Nate chuckled. The sound made butterflies erupt in my stomach. The feeling felt peculiar to me, I had not felt like this for over 6 years.

"Same old Jenny." He laughed. I giggled. Whenever I was around him, I felt like a little school girl; not a 23 year old woman. I pulled back from his embrace, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Why did you leave? When they said you were back, I couldn't believe it." He said/asked. I was about to respond when another voice cut across me.

"MOMMY!" Oh shit!

~Nate's POV~

I couldn't believe I had her in my arms. I had my girl back in my arms. That warm feeling quickly entered like fire. She looked different. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder top, ripped jeans and a pair of black heels and her usual makeup. Jenny pulled out of my embrace and she looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. I suddenly started saying all the things I had been thinking for the past couple of years.

"Why did you leave? When they said you were back, I couldn't believe it." I said. She looked even more uncomfortable. She looked like she was about to answer but then I heard a high voice.

"MOMMY!" Jenny looked terrified. It was that little girl that got off the plane with Jenny. Mommy? Who is she calling Mommy? The girl looked to be about 5 years old. Why was she with Jenny? Where is her mom? I looked at the girl closely and saw that she looked like a younger version of Jenny…. Only Jenny didn't have dirty blonde hair or blue eyes. Who is this little girl? Chuck appeared right beside Jenny, also looking scared.

"MOMMY!" She said again, looking up at Jenny.

"Yes baby?" WHAT THE HELL?

"Baby? M-Mommy?" I finally choked out."Jenny who is this?" I ask semi-angrily.

"Nate, this is my daughter Alexandra." Jenny said looking only at 'Alexandra', who was looking up at me, grinning widely.

"How old is she?" I ask calmly.

"5 years and a couple of months." She said quietly. WHAT THE F—K?

"But you were only gone for 6 years! How could she be 5 and a couple of months old? Were you cheating on me before you left?" I ask angrily.

Jenny gasped.

"Of course I didn't cheat on you! How could you even accuse me of something like that?! For your information, Alex is 5 years and 8 months old! I was a month pregnant, when I left! She was born one month premature. You do the math! Chuck, lets go! I cant stay here anymore." Jenny semi-yelled. She walked away holding Alex in her arms. Chuck was about to follow when he looked at me apologetically.

"Nathaniel, I am sorry. She begged us not to tell you!"

"US? WHO IS 'US'" I ask getting angrier. Chuck looked even more guilty.

"Us as in, Blair, Dan, Dorota, Serena, Rufus, Lily, Eric, Vanya and I…." he says looking down. I scoffed.

"Unbelievable! What happened to best friends? What happened to honesty? How could you not tell me she had a kid?"

"I told you… she beg—"

"Save it!" I say, turning my back on my so-called 'best friend'.


	4. AN

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! So sorry I haven't come out with a new story recently... but I honestly don't know what to right. Like I have all the things I want to write listed out but I don't know how to go about writing them so I honestly need some new ideas. Leave a comment (review) below telling what you would like to me to write. Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience. Byeeeee

Adriana


End file.
